Saartje Frederickx
'Algemene Informatie' Saartje Frederickx is een gastpersonage dat van 13 april 2016 tot en met 31 augustus 2016 vertolkt wordt door Angela Jakaj. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Over het liefdesleven van Saartje is weinig bekend, omdat ze naar eigen zeggen niet in de smaak valt bij jongens. Nadien blijkt dat ze een bijzondere fascinatie heeft voor Louise Van den Bossche. Niet veel later biecht Saartje haar vriendin op dat ze lesbisch is en dat ze dit niet durft te vertellen aan haar vader. Saartjes moeder werd nog niet vermeld. In juni 2016 wordt vermeld dat Saartje werkelijk gevoelens heeft voor Louise. In september 2016 beslissen de 2 om gewoon vrienden te blijven, aangezien Louise niet lesbisch is maar Saartje wel graag heeft. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 25= In de Foodbar neemt Louise het op voor Saartje, een meisje uit haar klas dat gepest wordt door Louise's vriendin Leontien. De twee leren elkaar beter kennen en worden vriendinnen. Nadien ontmoet Louise via Facebook een jongen waarmee ze begint te chatten: Steve. Louise brengt Saartje op de hoogte dat de twee een koppel zijn geworden, maar ze heeft Steve nog nooit echt gezien omdat hij in Amsterdam woont. Wat Louise dan nog niet weet, is dat Steve niemand minder dan Saartje is. Sinds Louise het voor haar heeft opgenomen, heeft Saartje een bijzondere fascinatie voor Louise ontwikkelt en probeert ze zo Louise voor haar te winnen. Wanneer 'Steve' via chat vraagt om meer bloot te tonen, lijkt Louise daar meteen mee in te stemmen. Trudy ontdekt dat Louise gewaagde foto's neemt en stuurt. Ze beslist haar dochter te straffen door haar gsm en laptop in beslag te nemen, maar Saartje komt met de oplossing en geeft haar eigen GSM zodat Louise hem kan contacteren. Hij antwoordt echter een paar dagen niet meer. Wat later beslist Louise om Steve te gaan bezoeken in Amsterdam. Saartje slaat in paniek en zegt als 'Steve' dat hij naar Brussel zal komen. De dag zelf komt Steve echter niet opdagen en verzint Saartje het excuus dat zijn oma overleden was en dat hij zijn GSM thuis vergeten was en zo Louise niet kon bereiken. Saartje biecht Louise op dat ze lesbisch is. Wanneer Louise haar hand meteen loslaat, beslist Saartje weg te lopen. Onder haar schuilnaam Steve geraakt ze aan de praat met Louise en ontdekt dat haar vriendin dit nieuws helemaal niet erg vindt. Ondertussen komt Trudy via Leontien te weten dat Steve niet op hun school zit. Ze beslist met het Facebookaccount van Louise te chatten met Steve en hem vragen te stellen. Louise komt te weten dat haar account gehackt is geweest. Saartje stelt Louise voor om het codewoord 'Who's knocking at my door?' te gebruiken, zodat Louise en Steve dan kunnen checken of ze werkelijk met elkaar aan het chatten zijn. Tijdens een chatgesprek merkt Saartje op dat 'Louise Van den Bossche' niet het codewoord terugstuurt via chat. Na enkele vulgaire vragen is Saartje er zeker van dat de hacker niet Jelle, maar Trudy is. Louise confronteert haar moeder met deze feiten en vertrekt richting Amsterdam om Steve op te zoeken. Ze laat een briefje achter met de boodschap dat ze bij Saartje logeert tijdens de examens. Saartje slaat meteen in paniek, maar probeert het spelletje mee te spelen tegenover Trudy. Tot de school van Louise Trudy op de hoogte brengt dat ze al een tijdje niet meer geweest is. Ze slaat in paniek en legt Saartje meteen op de rooster. Onder druk van Trudy en Peter biecht Saartje op dat Steve niet bestaat, en dat ze deed alsof ze Steve was om zo dichter tot Louise te kunnen komen. Ondertussen bouwt Louise in Amsterdam een goede vriendschap op met backpacker Nicolai, die haar duidelijk maakt dat Steve niet bestaat. Peter reist naar Amsterdam om Louise te zoeken en terug te halen naar Mechelen. Wanneer Louise eindelijk terug in België is, weet ze nog steeds niet dat Steve eigenlijk Saartje was. Wanneer Saartje vraagt om af te spreken in de foodbar, kan ze niet anders dan de volledige waarheid vertellen omdat Trudy hierop aandringt. Louise is razend op Saartje en wil haar nooit meer zien. |-|26= Tot grote vreugde van Saartje vergeeft Louise haar en blijven de twee vrienden. Louise vertelt Trudy dat de ouders van haar vriendin Silke een huisje in de Ardennen hebben en ze met vriendinnen daar naartoe willen gaan in de herfstvakantie. Trudy komt er echter achter naast Louise, Silke en Saartje ook Bram en Wout meegaan. Bram is het liefje van Silke en Wout is crush van Louise. Peter maakt zich echter zorgen wanneer Trudy over de pil en het seksleven van hun dochter begint. Ze geeft Louise dan ook de nodige voorlichting. 'Trivia' *Sarah De Kunst is het eerste tienermeisje in Familie dat uit de kast komt. Vele jaren later gebeurt dit opnieuw, ditmaal gaat het om Saartje. 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 25= Aflevering 5713-1.png Familie 5728 003.jpg Familie 5730 002.jpg Aflevering 5733-11.png Aflevering 5734-1.png Familie 5735 003.jpg Familie 5738 002.jpg Aflevering 5743-10.png 66425294.jpg Familie 5748 003.jpg 13312680_652462924917125_8270217950259571023_n.jpg Aflevering 5756-7.png BBtT6BE.jpg BBtTkqM.jpg Familie afl5767 39.png Familie afl5767 42.png |-|26= S26_afl5771_036.png S26_afl5771_037.png S26_afl5771_038.png Category:Personages Category:Vorige Gastpersonages Category:Familie Frederickx Category:Saartje Frederickx